A known way for manufacturing a hollow glass article is the blow & blow method. A molten glass parison is introduced into a blank mold. A pressurized gas jet for example air, is injected into the blank mold in order to transform the parison into a blank of the article.
The thereby made blank is transferred into a finishing mold. The finishing mold defines an aperture for letting through the ring. A second injection of pressurized gas is achieved in the blank through the ring by a blowing head placed on the aperture of the finishing mold. The blank then assumes the shape of the imprint as defined by the finishing mold, which gives to the body and to the shoulders of the hollow glass article their external shapes.
A conventional finishing mold comprises at least the two half-molds adapted so as to move away from each other after the blowing so as to allow the removal of the hollow glass article from the mold. Although giving the possibility of obtaining articles having a large variety of shapes, such a mold nevertheless limits the possibilities for the shape of the articles, in particular at the shoulders.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a device for forming a hollow glass article from a parison, the device giving the possibility of obtaining a larger variety of shoulder shapes.